


(And you're my Arcadia.)

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this really fast lmao, Mild Language, NSFW-ish discussions, One Shot, Season 3 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Teens being teens, Trans Male Character, Trans!Jim Lake Jr., Writing Exercise, also I love the idea of Toby being a voice in Claire's head, mentions of a dick, mentions of furries, post-season 3, so there's that, they deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: Claire finds Jim ruminating at the edge of a cliff, as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon.She's not sure what to do, but if there's one thing her heart is telling her, it's to be with the boy who gave her a world of mystery and magic. And she will never stop thanking him for that.





	(And you're my Arcadia.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Super. Please read it, I cackled god knows how many times while writing it.

Claire found him by the edge of a cliff, just after sunset. The orange glow slowly began dimming away as Jim walked over to meet the border of the last of the sunlight. He tentatively raised a hand, and reached forward. His fears came to life in a burst of blue sparks, the light burning his hand. He quickly retracted it, and began rubbing it with his other one.

Ever since Jim became a half-troll - or whatever he was now – she’d constantly find him like this. Waiting until sunset or sunrise, each time hoping that when he touched daylight, it would’ve still been his to command, and that his humanity would shine through. But like all attempts, only his skin and flesh would shine; a painful reminder of what he had to leave behind.

Claire sighed. She moved towards him as the sun sunk below the horizon. Upon seeing her, Jim crouched and motioned for Claire to sit.

She sat herself on the grass, and stared at him. He had a wistful expression, clearly missing his humanity. Oh, her poor Romeo – or her Beast? Then that would mean he could turn back into a human, but that was so very unlikely. Claire found herself pitying him a little, but quickly shook the feeling away. _He doesn’t need my pity._

At least Merlin, despite all his irritating geezer-ness and willingness to be an asshole in almost every situation, found a way to create a temporary top-half of the amulet. Jim was able to magically dismiss his armor, but in private, of course. When he came back from the woods with Blinky and some torn clothes, Claire could only assume.

And besides, his new clothes; a red t-shirt, and some jeans; fit him. Really, really, well. Maybe a little _too_ well. She noticed the curvature and thickness of his upper body, and the broad quality of his shoulders. His face was the definition of adorable beastliness, with all the hair and tough ridges. And his legs became quite defined, too, especially in the thighs. Curiosity and embarrassment burned brightly in her as she found herself wishing to explore-

Nope. No-o-ope. What would Toby say if he found out Claire was thinking things like… that? She’s basically just as bad as him now. Oh god, he’d call her a monsterf- monster _lover_.

But Jim wasn’t a monster, no. He was _Jim_. Jim Lake Jr., the boy who held the world on his shoulders and thrived despite it. She loved that about _him_. And she also loved him, whatever species he was.

Then Toby’s voice came into her head again, whispering all sorts of things.

_Does that mean you’re a furry?_

Claire shivered. _No way, you're the only furry here._

_Pfft, at least I admit it._

She grinned cheekily. Her hand itched to pinch Toby’s cheeks, her fingers raising to-

Oh. Right. Toby wasn’t with them.

Claire sighed. Jim turned his head to face her, and she remembered he was like, there the entire time. She gave herself a mental face-palm.

“Miss home, too?” he asked with a playful tone. God, he was a whole lot more confident, too, and Claire was eager to have all of it.

“Yeah. I miss TP.” She put her hand on his.

Jim pulled his legs outward, and let himself sit on the grass with her. How that new trollishness of his gives him so much stamina and endurance, she’ll never know.

“That’s Tobes, for you. He, and my mom… they’re my Arcadia.”

Okay, that was very quotable. She smirked at the sentiment, earning a grin from him.

“But I’ll always be home with you around.”

 _Smooth_. Claire laughed, and stared into his brilliant blue eyes. She leaned into him, and the two shared a kiss. Jim’s lips were a different type of warm from when he was human, but it still gave her butterflies that fluttered in her chest, and for as fleeting as it was, she enjoyed every millisecond.

Their lips parted, and Claire looked to turn at the evening light that was slowly coming upon them. Fireflies started appearing, too, and it set a mood that caused a cacaphony of emotions to go off in her heart.

“Don’t you miss being human?” she found herself asking, and cringed. She… probably shouldn’t’ve asked that, if the sorrowful look that fell over his face was anything to go by.

He gave a soft hum, which somehow found its way to Claire as a vibration of the air. “I do, yeah.”

She raised her head and narrowed her brows as if to say “go on”.

“I-I mean, it sucks,” he grunted, “and I can’t go back to my normal life and-and enjoy my own food, even, or go to college and have kids with _you_ -!” Jim quickly shut his mouth, eyes wide.

Claire's breath hitched in her throat as she blushed. “O-okay.”

He was thinking about having kids with... _her._ That was something to think (and talk) about later.

Jim turned away, but she caught sight of the bright blue on his face. He rubbed his neck.

The two sat there in silence for a while, the awkwardness in the air stifling the words in their throats. Green lights continued to float around them.

“But…” Jim started, and coughed. Claire’s eyes lifted from the ground, and moved to him. She hoped he could see that she was listening intently, and in no way was treating him unfairly. They were on equal ground here. Besides, they were both pretty fucked up at this point, anyway.

“There are… good things, about being who and what I am right now.”

Claire leaned in closer, and grasped his hand tighter. “Yeah?”

He gave her an appreciative smile. “I’m faster. Stronger. I can protect all of you much better now, and I should take some comfort in that fact, I think. So, I-“

He gulped, and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back, the moment before he continued stretching on for what was like an eternity.

“If this… if this is how I’m meant to be, then I’ll just have to accept it." 

“Oh, Jim.” Claire put her arms around him. “You’re not alone in this, you know that, right?”

He chuckled, a deep rumble going through him. Claire felt it, and a pink feeling rose in her chest.

“I know.”

They spent hours there just like that, with no care for personal space. Fireflies flew around them as they continued making jokes, teasing each other, and sharing their inner thoughts. The two didn’t even notice how long they had been there until the moon had risen high in the evening sky.

“Y’know, there’s one other really great thing about having turned into a half-troll,” Jim told her.

“Aaand what would that be?”

“I have a _dick_ now.”

Claire’s eyes widened as she was stunned into silence, before letting out a hearty laugh and punched him in the shoulder.

And so she tackled him, the two of them still laughing, and attacked with a flurry of quick pecks to his cheeks.

* * *

Blinky found them a few hours later, a tangled mess of limbs, both asleep. The sun was rising the next hour, and he couldn’t afford having Claire find her Trollhunter as a statue now, could he?

Once he woke the two up, he pretended not to notice the embarrassment flushing on both their faces. A sense of pride and joy filled him as he looked at Jim – _his_ son. _His_ magnificent son.

And if he thought about it, he wouldn’t mind having a magnificent daughter, either.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first straight thing I enjoyed writing lmao


End file.
